Rouge Asteroids Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must battle Cyclonis as she uses a hologrammed Asteroid Blaster to destroy any Terra she wants. so's you know i can't remember how to spell conquneses so sorry. AerrowxPiper in it.


Rouge Asteroids Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set 2 weeks after our last Storm Hawks Fanfic

Aerrow was patrolling the Far Side when Piper called in.

"Aerrow Cyclonis has found some powerful crystal." said Piper on the radio.

"I'll give it to you but we better not let my "Best" friend touch it." noted Aerrow.

"You got better arms Piper." commented Aerrow making her blush on the other side of the radio line soon he found two Talons with the crystal.

"Storm Hawk get him!" yelled one of the Talons.

"You get him!" argued the second Talon.

"Doesn't matter i'll get you both with this." called Aerrow and did the Lightning Claw blasting the two Talons and got the crystal.

Later on the Condor...

"Wow it's one of the most intresting crystals I have ever seen." said Piper. "I best examind it after you and I think of a way to find out more about Scar."

"Yeah." agreed Aerrow then a meteor crashed on a Far Side Terra!

"People of the Far Side you have seen the face of my wrath!" said Cyclonis. "Surrender to me immedentily or I use a lot more asteroids crash down on both sides of the Atmos! Starting with Atmosia."

"We best sort this out first." said Aerrow.

Then Starling called them on the radio.

"Storm Hawks there is Atmos-wide panic we need you to find Cyclonis." ordered Starling. "I'm sending Lynn to help you."

"She is welcome to help." agreed Piper and Aerrow nodded.

Soon Lynn arrived.

"Starling says we need to extermine the asteroid and see why we didn't locate it." Lynn told Aerrow and Piper.

Soon they found out.

"It's fake a hologram." said Aerrow. "Any idea where Cyclonis is hiding?"

"Best guess some desert Terra since it was fired at 20 miles west of this Terra." suggested Piper and Aerrow nodded.

Soon the Storm Hawks and Lynn were on a desert Terra 20 miles west and soon Aerrow began patrolling seeing some Switchblades going into a sand hill.

"Piper, Lynn, Junko, Finn, Stork and Radarr back me up and take down any Talon you see." ordered Aerrow.

"Ok." replied Piper.

Soon Cyclonis found out.

"Time to get out that boy and then his girlfriend is next!" yelled Cyclonis and used a crystal to make a sandstorm! "Head for the Sandstorm Aerrow!"

"Ah heck sandstorm but if Action Sky Knight can brave them so can I!" Aerrow said bravely and he placed a pair of goggles over his eyes.

Then Cyclonis had her Talons attack!

"Lightning Claw don't fail me now!" called Aerrow and he blasted loads of Talons and dragged them to a cave. "Can't stop Cyclonis must keep going before she brings Atmos to it's knees!"

soon Junko and Piper found Aerrow's ride!

"Aerrow where are you?" asked Piper worried-like. "I haven't felt this worried about Aerrow since that Carver business."

Flashback

the Storm Hawks had calmed down the crowds and then Carver's skimmer arrived with Radarr on board.

"Radarr where's Aerrow?" asked Piper and Radarr let out a sad sigh. (Piper gasps)

"This is horrible tragic you're getting this right?" asked Guy Skyly then the ship that flying dangerous near the Terra exploded and Piper looked in shock and began crying.

"Wait a minute what's that I hear?" asked Skyly as Aerrow's Skimmer flew in and everyone cheered as Piper ran up to Aerrow and hugged him!

Present

"Aerrow will be ok." said Junko.

"I hope so." replied Piper.

Meanwhile...

"Just call me Master Sandwoman so Aerrow give the crystal you stole from my Talons." demanded Cyclonis as a hologram.

"And let you use it for evil purposes forget it Cyclonis!" replied Aerrow.

"Give the crystal and i'll let you live deny me and face the conqunses can't you see your time is running out give the crystal to me!" demanded Cyclonis.

"Never!" yelled Aerrow and he ran off!

Then Cyclonis fired some "Asteroids" at Aerrow but he dodged and cut them up with his Energy Blades!

"Just hope I can find the others." called Aerrow to himself.

Flashback

when Aerrow and Piper were little they were watching Action Sky Knight and saw him stop Dr Cyclonis with a rain crystal!

Present

"I must find Piper and the others!" called Aerrow.

"Aerrow!" called Piper and Aerrow ran up to her.

"Prefect timing just when I need you." smiled Aerrow. "I have a plan remember the Action Sky Knight episode with the meteors been fired from a cannon on Terra Sahara. We're going to try the same tatic."

"But it's cartoon." protested Finn.

"No Aerrow knows what he's saying." said Lynn. "I've seen that."

"Me too." replied Piper. "Let's do it!"

the sandstorm was getting worse but Aerrow flew on to the Cyclonian Base!

"This time Aerrow you won't escape my wrath!" yelled Cyclonis.

"Oh really?" asked Aerrow getting out his energy blades! "Hands up Cyclonis!"

"Make me." said Cyclonis showing she had a cloning crystal and made the sun show enough to make loads of her! "Fooled you and put your hands behind after you drop your Blades do it!"

"Atmosia will never surrender Cyclonis and neither will me or my friends!" yelled Aerrow as he thought the clones of Cyclonis! "Piper was right you fight like a girl!"

then the clones of Cyclonis knocked him on the ground!

"Behold the prefect fortress with a view of the heavens!" bragged the real Cyclonis! "Today Terra Atmosia tomorrow the Atmos!"

"You are sick Cyclonis!" yelled Aerrow then he did something he and Piper never knew they had. "Piper if you can hear me start the weather crystal!"

"Ok Aerrow!" replied Piper in hers and Aerrow's heads! "Lynn now!"

soon it began to rain!

"Rain it never rains on a desert Terra!" protested Cyclonis. "Shelter the gun! The Barrel must not get wet!"

"Great timing again Piper!" smirked Aerrow in his head.

"Thanks." said Piper in her head.

Soon the rain was making Cyclonis' base weaken and also make the Cyclonis clones weak as it began to be a full moon how time flies!

"Your plan has failed Cyclonis!" yelled Aerrow!

"NO MASTER CYCLONIS IS NEVER DEFECTED!" yelled Cyclonis as she and Aerrow duelled. "And I give you and Piper fight like a girl!"

"Why do villains always talk so much?" asked Aerrow as he kicked Cyclonis in the face damaging her Staff making her lose the crystal that cause storms!

"The gun is destroyed and so are you!" yelled Cyclonis as she escaped then the Terra began to crumble!

"Oh crud!" yelled Aerrow as he fell down a hold damging his right arm and left leg!

"I'LL STRIKE AGAIN ATMOS!" yelled Cyclonis on a radio! "I'LL STRIKE AGAIN!"

"Where are you Aerrow?" asked Junko.

"We can't just leave him here!" protested Piper.

"I can not endanger the Condor!" argued Stork.

Piper jumped off the Condor and found Aerrow knocked out!

"Come on Aerrow don't leave us now." she said getting tears in her eyes.

Then Aerrow woke up!

"Aerrow you're alive!" cheered Piper and she hugged Aerrow! "You made it!"

"Cyclonis escaped!" cried Aerrow.

"Nothing we can do about at the moment you need to be healed." replied Piper and she used the Binding to heal most of Aerrow's wounds but the leg needed bandaging so Aerrow gave her his shirt! "Aerrow this war is getting crazy!"

"Piper remember being a Storm Hawk isn't going to be easy but we will stop Cyclonis and everyone else even if it's the last thing we do." replied Aerrow as he and Piper were lefted out. "You and me seem to talk in our minds must be a bond stronger than either you or me know."

"Must be." said Piper as she and Aerrow hugged again. "You and me are in this together until the end."

and Aerrow nodded and they watched Action Sky Knight together before the next mission.

Iris Out

Aerrow, Piper and the Storm Hawks will return in another thrilling adventures of the Storm Hawks!


End file.
